The Shinobi Gender Bending Chronicles
by Master of Sorcery
Summary: It has been four long months since the Fourth Great Shinoib War had endedour heroic blonde haired shinobi wished to walk donw a path of peace yet he accidentally utilizes his Transofrmation Jutsu getting stuck in his female form allowing a Sage Art to be unleashed turning both he and his hsinobi allies into the opposite gender of their original form. This series tells the tale of


The Shinobi Gender Bending Chronicles

Summary This series is one of my own creation it takes place shortly after the Fourth Great Shinobi War an era of peace reigns allowing Naruto and his friends to enjoy the ability to release their built up tensions.

Disclaimer I don't onw Naruto it belongs to its respecptable onwers, futhermore I wish to seek no profit from this story I only create this series for the enjoyment of other I oonly lay claim to my Fan Character Tobias.

Chapter One Sunlight's Radiance

It was a rather warm sunny day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the sun was shining brightly upon the surface of the Shinobi Realm. This warm golden orb of light hung aabove a ceil of cerulean blue with little to no clouds as a calming yet balmy breeze blew across the village whihc was surrounded by lush dense forests across all boundaries. Birds chirped a merry tune in thier lofty perches high up in the tree branches as the daymaeched onward like a soldier in the midst of batlle as the villagers were busily oiling away at restoring the village from the aftermath of Fourth Great Shinobi War that had taken place well everyone was working hard all except for a songle blonde haired individual.

It had been four long arduous grueling months since the Fourth Great Shinobi War had ended two differing force were battling against each other causing the conflict yet in the end Naruto along with Allied Shinobi Force had battered back the evil forces that wished to destory the Realm of Shinobi these persons included Obito Uchija who was presumed dead in the battle of Kenchi Bridge whom wished to get revenge on his squadmate Kakashi Hatake for letting his old friend Rin from dying Madara Uchija who had been revived thanks to Kabout Yakushi who had masterd the RReanimation Jutsu wished to recreate the Shinobi Realm however he was stabbed in the back by Black Zetzu who just wanted to revive Kaguya the entire time even his dreams were dashed after Naruto and Sasuke had gained the power form the Sage of Six Paths allowing peace to be reattained once more.

Currently said aforementioned blonde shinobi was currently in his small apartment flat near the western sid eof the village's Residental District which was a short walking distance from his favorite resturant Ichiraku Ramen. The blonde haired male was in his closetaquring his usual attire whihc was the dark colored jump suit with its trademark orage trim yet something was rather off aobut the blonde hero this day which was unbeknownst to him until he looked into the mirror that hung on the door of his closet. When the blonde looked into the mirror he noticed that he was still in his Transformed State whihc gave the blonde a look of pure panic as he tried to release the gentjutsu alas it wasn't working the way he wanted it to.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the village a silent solitary pair of sandals could be heard approaching the village gate as a teal headed individual strolled into the village taking in a breath of freash air. This person was known as Tobias Rutsonagi, son of the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade of the Senju he had just finished a mission in the Village Hidden in the Stone which had taken him three days to complet making him tired yet he relied on his pure instinct to make the journey all the way back to the Hokage Tower to make his report known to the Sixth Hokage who was the ruling head of the Leaf Cillage at this time.

Tobias was once a fragile child not one suitable to accomplish missions on his one, yet after makng a deal with one of the Demons of Inferno Tobias had aquired the strenght he needed to accomplish great feats he was adorned in a garment of emerald green which started at his neck going down to his waist which was rather toned with little to no scars marring the body which his fellow shinobi though strange seeing that he was a Chunin Tobias was also wearing the tradional Hidden Leaf Chunin outfit which was a vest of the same color as his garmtns with pockets carrying his many shinobi tools all of this was accompanied by a protective covering underneath finishing off his ensemble was a head band with a metal protevtive medal with the symbol of the village which he served.

It took Tobias about the span of fiftenn minutes to reach the Hokage Tower, the largest building in the heart of the village nearest the Great Stone Faces whihc Tobias would look upon each and every time he was summoned to the Tower. Carved upon the stony cliff overlooking the Hokage Tower was the said faforementioned monument which honored the former Hokage most of which were Tobias' ancestoers. Firstly was Hashirama Senju fournder of the Cillage Hidden in the Leaves Second was Tobirama Senju the brother of Hashirma Thirdly was Hizuren of the Sarutobi Clan whom protected the village during the ivasion of Orochimaru Fourthly was Minato Namikaze the self proclaimed Yellow Flash of the Hidden Leaf whom valiantlly fought off the Nine Tails during its rampage Fifthly was Tobias mother Tsunade whose strength was both feared and respected Lastly was Kakashi Hatake the Leaf Cillage's Copy Ninja who could duplicate ninjutsu with the use of his Sharingan Eye.

After getting past the guard swhom protected the main gate leading into the Hokage Tower Tobias made the long climb up the winding staircase leading into Kakashi's office which used to belong to his mtoher Tsunade Tobias being his cheery self greeted every assistant that he crossed on his way to theSixth Hokage's office. Slowly but surely Tobias made his way donw the last hallway leading to Kakashi's office whihc was the sixth door on the left as one of his assistants had insturcted Tobas whom thanked her before departing. Upon arriving at the door whihc Tobias had been insturcted to arrive being the gentleman he is he kindly knocked on the door lightly wishing not to knock it down.

"Who is it who is knocking on my door?" A kind yet stern voice inquired as he had heard the younger tealed haired shinobi rapping on his door. "Lord Sixth it is I Rutsonagi-san I wish to enter I have good news for you." Behind the door Kakashi nodded in agreement before replying with a single word as was his nature. "Enter." Toibas nodded in obediance as he opened the door walking into the office making sure to shut the said aforementioned wooden door behind him before taking his place sitting on a comfortable leather coch Tobias could see right away that the office was in quite disarray yet he wished not to be disrespevtful as he listeed intently to what the elder tealed haired shinoib had to say.

"I apologize for the disarray Tobias=sama I was hoping you wouldn't be here for a little while longer." Kakashi chuckles sheepishly Tobias simply bows his head in respect his gentlemanly nature keeping his normally sharpened tounge in check whihc would be as sharp as the sword he carried on his back. "It is quite alright Lord Sixth I simply wish to give a short synopsis of the mission simply put it went rather smoothly with little to no snags." Smiling widely the Sixth Hokage saluted the younger tealed haired shinobi for a job well done. "Exceleent news Tobias-san its nice to know another task had been handeled by your bapable hands." Tobias chuckles as his pale skinned cheeks soon turned pink with a cute blush Kakshi quickly noticed this causing him to smile before speaking once again.

"Now then Rutsonagi-sama have you noticed something strange about this day?" Kakashi allowed Tobias a few seconds to think over the question causing him to strach his tealed hair with two of his finger then a lightbulb went off in his head before replying. "Naruto-san hadn't accepted any missions today is that it?" Once again Kakashi nodded his head agreeingly before returngin to his orders which he was going to give to the younger tealed haired shinobi "He keeps saying that he is sick every time I send a messenger bird be that as it may I wish for you to go check on him is that clear?" Listening intently Tobias nods his head obediantly before rising from his chair standing tall as the sunlight glimmered across his tealed hair. "As you command Lord Sixth it sahll be done."

Within the span of an instant Tobias departs in a whirlwind of leaves creating a rather larger mess inside Kakashi's office than what it once was. Once Tobias had reappeared he was strolling down the village streets watching the last rays of the golden orb lowering over the tops of the carious buildings surrounding the village yet before Tobias headed off towards Naruto's home he stopped by Ichiraku Ramen Shop to pick up a special bowl of Naruto's favorite ramen then the jade cladened shinobi arrived at Naruto's door tapping on it lightly seeing that the light was on the door unaware fo the blonde's current suitation yet Tobias continued to knock upon the blonde shinobi's door.

As Naruto was realizing that he was stuck in his female form whom was rather appealing to one's eye with her soft supple tanned skin keeping the pink lips of her male form accompanied by her rather ample bust which could be readily visivle even in the dark colored jacket not to mention the soft puffy nipples that were barely fitting in the jacket nearly wishing to burst out of the zipper making her blush with a cute ppink coloring on her cheeks. along with her curvacious hips whihc were shaply capable of holding the two large butt cheeks creating a shelf near the bottom not to mention the tight core which was hidden in the boxer briefs that the male form had been wearing before transforming into his female counterpart.

Hearing the knock at the door Naruko panicked quickly hiding under the vcovers of her king sized bed whihc was rather plushy and comfortable fit enough for three people she covered herself with the blanket before answering in her feminine voice yet she created a scratchy tone to throw it off as she was speaking in her male voice. "Come in the door is open." Tobias heard this with a bright smile as he located the key which Naruko had hidden under the mat that read Welcome on it being the gentleman he was known for Tobias wips his snadal cladened feet off before entering the small apartment which he could easily see that it was quitein a state of dissarray causing Tobias to proceed with caution.

Once making his way into the kitchen Tobias placed hthe piping hot container of ramen down on the counter which was a little difficult at first seeing that ther was a lot of clutter in the way Tobias sighs as he summons his shadow clones instructing them to make the apartment emmaculate just like his whihc the clones did obediantly taking them about the span of twelve minutes give or take. Pleased with their work Tobias dismisses his clones before sitting the container down on to the counter before heading into the bedroom where one of the clones had indicated where he had seen Naruto Tobias treaded cautiously through the bedroom which was filled with lots of clutter before finally reaching the bed where Narutko was sleeping.

Tobias silently pokes the blonde on her slender shoulder causing her to wake from her sleep her cerulean eyes met with Tobias' azure ones as he greeted the blonde with the same smile that his mother Tsunade always gives off. "Hello Naruto I trust you slept well by the way I hate to be rude , but this bedroom is a mess why don't you clean it once in a while." Naruko chuckles as she tried her best to keep up the male voice giving Tobias great cause for concern. "Thank you for your critism Tobias I will take it under consideration." Tobias could hear the scrathiness in her throat as Naruko attempted to fool the teal haired warrior however this just made Tobias that much more curios.

"Naruto you sound like you caught a cold looks like Lord Sixth was right." Naruko smiled sheepishly as she heard his word of concern causing her to slightly let down her guard a little before replying as she shifted her weight to one side trying to keep Tobias from seeing her girlish curves underneath the lining of her orange colored shorts. "Tobi-kun I thank you for checking up on my well being I told Kakashi-sensaei that I was sick whihc was why I haven't accepted any missions lately." After hearing this Tobias forms some hand signs to summon a medicine bag that he aquired form his mother Tsunade Tobias rummages through the bag searching for his medical equipment which didn't take him too long to find seeing that he was so organized.

After taking a few minutes fo his time Tobias ran a few simple tests to see if Naruto was or wasn't sick making sure to wash his hands if Naruto was indeed sick wso Tobias wouldn't catch it. After figuring out that Naruto wasn't sick Tobias inquired the real reason Naruto wasn't acceptin missions this in turn forced the Sixth to give them all to Tobias who would gladly obidge. "Well Naruto it appears you are not sick now then mind telling me what is really wrong?" Naruto nodded shamefully in defeat as he pulled the vcovers back revealing his true form causing Tobias to get a little trickle of blood to fall down his nose. "Well Tobi-kun if you insist this is the real reaon I wasn't accepting any mission becuase I didn't want anyone to see me stuck like this."

Tobias nodded wiping the blood from his nose with his hankerchief before inquring Naruko futher on the nature of the ninjutsu. "Strangenormally ninjutsu can undone with the proper hand signs did you get them wrong Naruko-chan?" Hearing this cute name calling Naruko smilled sheepishly before twilding her two index fingers together resembling a cute school girl who was trying to get out of trouble as she replied. "Well Tobi-kun that would be the easy solution if the hand signs were set in stone, but since this ninjutsu was created by my onw hands there are no set hand signs." Hearing this Tobias fronwed while furrowing his teal eyebrows as he sighed while resting on the king sized bed.

"I see this does present a problem then rather I would say this is intruiging." Naruko chuckled as she could feel her entire body suddenly begining to heat up as she could feel the emerald cladened warrior's muscular frame slightly rubbing against her smaller more slender frame causing her to comtemplate how to release her heat which matched that of the sun. "Olus it doesn't help that I am a literal ball fo fire in this form."Naruko suddenly got out of the bed heading towards the dresser causing Tobias to inqure what the blnde female was after "Naruko-chan what are looking for maybe I can help you find it." Naruko once again smiled sheepishly while blsuhing her cheeks turned to a shade of purest cruimson as she replied.

"Its rather embrassing Tobi-kun but when I get this hot in this form I normally use a toy that I borrowed from Sakura to cool down its just that I don't see it she must have taken it when I was gone on a mission a while back." As Tobias heard this a thought crossed his mind given to him by the demon Sephirina whom was a Demon of Pleasure causing him to smile as more blood began to drip from his nose as he crept silently behind the blonde beauty hugging her tightly causing her to gasp as he whispered into her ear mischeviously his hot breath tickling her ear as he spoke. "Naruko-chan if you some release maybe I can help you." Naruko gasped in surprise as she listened to Tobias' inquisition causing her to blush and smile Naruko had trained to escape tight suitations with the help of her master Jiryiya howecer that was simply with shadow clones she had never gotten aid form another person before thus she nodded her head in agreement.

Tobias began to tease the blonde kunoichi a little bit by rubbing her ample breasts in small circles causing her to moan in pleasure as her body began to shiver as the waves of pleasure began to flow like a raging waterfall. After a little while Tobias aids Narutko get out of the dark colored jacket by pulling and tugging on the zipper Tobias tries his best not to yank the zipper off, but alas it was to no avail as Naruko's breasts which were bigger than D cup bounced freely giving the jade a feast for his azure eyes as he began to massage, fondle and caress both breasts making Naruko moan louder as she began to praise Tobias for his expert skill. "Ohhhh Tobi-kun that feels so good."

Tobias chuckles as he gives Naruko a tender kiss causing her to kiss back causing the two pink tounges to wrestle for supremacy. Swwing that Tobias was the stronger one Naruko allowed Tobias to wxplore every nook and cranny of the blonde kunoichi's throat before the duo broke off the kiss gasping for air before the jade clad warrior begins to kiss down Naruko's neck making sure to suckle the smal junction between the neck and collar bone making the blonde heat up with pleasure making Tobias smile before Tobias undresses Naruko from her shorts and seduvtive laced thong panties whihc were pink in color revealing the blonde's lower regions causing the jade to lick his lips as he leaves a ttrail of bites and kises down Naruko's supple sun tanned skin getting lower to her ample breasts suckling them loving making Naruko's womanhood moist with excitement.

After a short time of suckling the blonde's ample breasts leaving his saliva on both of them making them all nice and shiny Tobias moves down futher towards the blonde'scurvy hips kissing them loving making sure to kiss both the inner and outer thighs making Naruko wriggle and writhe in pleasure as Tobias began to get closer to Naruko's womanhood hearing the blonde kunoichi beg for the jade to stop teasing her. "Please Tobi-kun lick inside of me get your fill of my sweet love juices." Tobias chuckles as he began to lick the blonde's lips getting a good taste of her already dripping wet womanhood licking the bottom lip teasingly wishing for entrance.

Naruko bit her lower lip as her lips protecting her inner core opened wide allowing his tounge to enter inside to explore Naruko's womanhood making Naruko moan in pleasure as she cupped her ample breasts as she praised Tobias futher as he made sure to explore every nook and cranny of the blonde's soaking wet love tunnle. "Ahhhhh yessss Tobi-knu that feels so good." After a little while Tobias spies the blonde's throbbing nerve theat controlled the blond'es pleasure intake Tobias knew how to manipulate thisnerve licking at with his tounge in small circles as Naruko held his head down as Naruko played with her erect nipples which were rock solid at this point.

Sensing that the blonde was getting closer to releasing all control of her sanity she was gripping on to the bed sheets tightly as the jade began to suckle the nerve lightly as it began to pulsate faster and faster making Naruko squeal in pleasure. "Tobi-kun don't stop I'm going to... going to... NYAHHHHHH!" Naruko held Tobias by his tealed head as he gulded down the sweet hot sticky waves of the blonde's love juices mkaing sure not to spill a drop allowing the jade to get a good taste of her sweet love juices as her body rocked during the experience. After a short time Naruko released Tobias by his head letting him free of her strong grip as he gulped down the remainder of the blonde's love juices.

Tobias rubs his tomach greatly enjoying the rich robust of the blonde's sweet love juices as he kissed her on the forehead. "Naruko-chan you taste like sweet cinnamin buns" Naruko giggled sweetly as she smiled brightly at the jade clad warrior as he smiled brightly back at her "Now its your turn Naruko-chan ." Tobias grabs at the zipper of his emerald colored cloak taking it off with more relative ease than when he took off Naruko's jacket then the jade unwravels his protective undergarments as he lies back on the bed as Naruko begins the process of taking off his pants she tugs at the zipper pulling it off with ease pulling them down to his ankels before tossing them to the wayside revealing the rather big bulge in his boxers causing Naruko to blush before yanking them off with her teeth.

Once that action had been accomplished Tobias' nine inch long by three inch wide manhood stood ready at attention for the blond causing her to giggle before she readily went to work by teasing the jade a little bit by using her cute pink tounge to lick along the sides of the jade's manhood making him moan in pleasure. "Oh Naruko-chan that feels delightful." Tobias began to groan as it wasn't at its full lenght yet the blonde made sure to generously coat the jade's manhood with her saliva before she went to the tip to lick around it in small circles allowing her to taste the salty yet sweet oily substance that began to ooze from his manhood's tip causing her to lap it up before kisisng the tip teasingly.

Naruko was quite surprised at the real size fo the jade's manhood it was actually eleven inches long by four inches of girth yet this didn't deter the blonde from her mission as she began to suck on the jade's manhood lovingly and greedily making the jade maon loudly as she began to take inch by inch of his manhood deeper and deeper into her warm wet mouth Tobias ppraised the blonde's expert skill "Ohhhhhh Naruko-chan your mouth feels like heaven around my manhood." Naruko began to smile around the jade warrior's pulsating manhood as he began to hold her head with his hand as he lightly began tobuckle his hips back and forth making his manhood plunged deeper into her mouth entering the back of her throat.

Naruko created a Mind Link with the jade warrior as he instantly completed the link in the chain as the blonde begged him to pound her warm wet mouth 'Please Tobi-kun don't hold back any futher give me everything you got.' Tobias chuckled as he nodded in agreement as he replied back in his mind. 'As you wish Naruko-chan prepare for a bumpy ride' Once the Mind Link had been finished Tobias began to buckle his hips faster and more forcefully as his big round orbs underneath his manhood were beginig to twitch as they were filled to the birm with his ruck robust seed while his hand that was clasped onto the blonde's locks making her bobble head along his lenght while the orbs began to lightly tap her chin.

Almost instictly the blonde began to hum a tune sending a pleasurable vibration around the jade clad warrior's manhood causing him to bite his lower lip as he began to lose contorl of his sanity more and more with each and every thrust of his hips which was almost like a piston pumping motion at this point as Naruko allowed more and more of Tobias's throbbing manhood into her thorat as it instinctly began to squeeze tightly around the jade member like a vice sending him closer to the edge. Naruko-chan I'm goin to... going to... AHHHHHH!" With one final thrust Tobias buckles his hips one last time holding Naruko's head tightly as his thick, ruch and creamy seed shoots deep down the blonde's throat as she instictly begins to swallow the tasty white substance with a mighty groan of pleasure as he could feel the blonge's warm tight thorat milking his manhood dry as he lied back onto the king sized bed panting heavily.

After a short while Tobias released Naruko's head as she swallowed the last drop of his seed causing her to rub her once flattened stomach as she sat next to the jade in the bed wrapping him in her warm tender embrace. "Tobi-kun you taste so good I adore that salty sweet taste." Tobias chuckles as he embreaced Naruko in his warm embrace allowing Naruko to feel his muscular body. "Naruko-chan I hope I wasn't too forceful." Naruko pated Tobias on his head assuredly as she smiled brightly resembling the sun's beauty. "no Tobi-kun you were perfect." Tobias chuckles as he hears the blonde praising him all the while Naruko's more than medium sized butt cheeks were rubbing against his manhood making him hard once again.

Naruko could feel the erect manhood poking against her big butt cheeks making her blush causing her to whisper seduvtively in to his ear her heated breath tickling against his soft warm flesh making the jade blush as the blond inquired the jade if he was ready for some pleasure amking. "So Tobi-kun want to give me a repeat performance?" Tobias chuckled brightly as he answers rather quickly Naruko could see the smile that both Sakura and Tsunade used. "Sure Naruko-chan I would love to show off more of my expert skill." Without warning Tobias gets up as Naruko lies down on to the bed her big breasts as Tobias straddles the blonde's stomach placing his manhood between the blond'es ample breasts causing him to moan Tobias felt Naruko's erect nipples rubbing against the sides of his throbbing manhood causing him to maon in pleasure.

Once Tobias' tip was positoned nar Naruko's sweet lips as the tealed haired warrior began to lightly buckle his hips back and forth as his manhood rocled back and forth feeling Naruko's ample breasts ssqueezing against his manhood causing him to bite his lower lip as the jade clad warrior praised Naruko futher. "ohhhh Naruko-chan your big breasts feels so good against my manhood." Naruko smiled as she teased the jade warrior's tip with her tounge making him moan louder as a loud wet flesh slapping sound echoed throughout the room as the duo were locked in a battle of supremacy as the jade clad warrior was begining to reach the end of his limits along with his sanity.

Under the advice of the Tailed Beast Kurema Naruko began to take control and without warning Naruko flipped Tobias on his back lying him flat on his back causing him to be caught completely off guard as the blonde was on her knees the jade's manhood still between her ample breasts as she began to stroke his manhood with her ample breasts bobbling them against his lenght making them bounce causing the jade's azure eyes to feast upon the sight as he knew his limit's end was in sight as once again Naruko began to suckle the tip of the jade warrior's manhood lovingly and greedily as the jade cladneed teal haired male felt the orbs underneath his manhood began to twitch signaling him that another load of his ruch robust seed was on its way .

Tobias begin the gentleman that was known for tried to warn Naruko as he could hear the suckling sounds as he felt the orbs underneath his menber twitching more and more. N-naruko-chan I'm about to... to..." With the words unable to escape his lips Tobias held Naruko by her head once again letting antoehr wave of his hot, thickk, robust and creamy seed into the blonde's cute mouth he tried his best not to make a mess of the blonde's sweet innocent face and her ample breasts, but alas it was to no avail as a few shots of the long white strands of the white substance landed on to the blonde's innocent face and ample breasts as Tobias panted heavily.

Pausing only for a short while Tobias once again took contorl placing the blonde on her hands and her knees allowing her big round butt cheeks stick out in the air Tobias teases the blond greatly by rubbing his manhood which was slowly getting hard once again enjoying the feeling of the rather round cheeks rubbing against his manhood making it erect in a few moments time as the jade began to rub his manhood in small circles pondering on which one of the blonde's two tight entrances he would stuff her with his manhood first as he inquired the blonde what she wanted. "So Naruko-chan where should I pound you first hmm?" Without saying a word the blonde points to her rear entrance causing Tobias to chuckle. "Rear entrance it is then be prepared for a bumpy ride Naruko-chan." Smirking while looking over her shoulder Naruko nodded as she stayed still wating for Tobias to gently slide his manhood into the tight rear entrance Naruko squealed in a mixture of pleasure and pain since she hadn't had any training in this art in a while.

Being the gentleman that was when Tobias heard Naruko's squeals of pain the azure eyed male bites her neck slowly allowing the pain to go away slowly as he also rubbed her stomach as the blonde could feel a rather big bulge in the lining of her flat toned stomach as the tealed haired warrior could hear the blonde now moaning in pleasure no longer in pain as he inserted inch by inch of his manhood into the blonde's tight rear entrache begining to buckle his hips slowly rocking them back and forth slowly allowing the blonde kunoichi to get a good feeling of his manhood as it felt like it was being melted away causnig him to bite his lower lip causing him to praise Naruko for just how tight she is. "Ohhhhh Naruko-han it feels so tight back here almost like that of an angle." Naruko giggled at the compliment as she blushed as she begged Tobias to give her his full power. "Come on Tobi-kun surely this isn't all you can do give it everything you got."

Tobias chuckled as he could hear Naruko's pleas causing him to smile wider carrying a rather wicked grin on his face. "As you wish Naruko-chan." Without warning Tobias began to increase the speed and power of his thrust causing the orbs underneath his manhood to smakc Naruko's butt cheeks creating an evern louder flesh slapping sound as Tobias smacked the blonde's sun tanned butt cheeks being fueled by the dark energy which was intermingled with blonde's orange life force energy that was being emmited spurring him on futher as he felt Naruko's inner walls squeezing around the jade's throbbing manhood like a vice as his once azure eyes were filled to the brim with onyx as he continued to smack the blonde's butt cheeks as he began to whisper into Naruko's ear before biting down onto her neck as he began to pound her wildly. "Ohhhhh mmmmmmm ahhhh nrgh ahhh yesss Tobi-kun faster harder pound my rear entrance faster and harder give it all you got." Tobias loved hearing the blonde praising his expert skill as he whispered into the blonde's ear. "You like that don't you little girl you enjoy getting your rear entrance pouncded by a big man?" Naruko nooded agrreingly as the duo reached thier limit's end with each and ecery thrust.

This process continued for about the span of thirty minutes as Naruko continued to squeeze and massage the jade clad warrior's throbbing cmmanhood causing him to bite his lower lip as could feel his orbs underneath his manhood signaling that antoher load was about to come out causing the jade clad warriro to moan lightly and more louder as he whispered into Naruko's ear as his hands moved up to caress her ample breasts massaging them and squeezing them lightly. "Naruko-chan I am getting close once again are you ready?" Naruko nodded her head agreeingly as she bit her lip as she felt her nearve that was rock solid and throbing wildly as the waves of pleasure was washing over her. "M-me too Tobi- let us release togther."

Tobias nodded his head in agreement as he continued to pound the blone's rear entrace futher while his free hand traveled down towards the blonde's slippery wet inner core using his expert skilll to insert his index and middle finger into the blonde's core spurring her owneard as her rear entrance began to milk his pulding cock of all fo the seed it held as the blonde arched her slender spine well the slender arch of her spine to release her hot sticky love juces while with one final thrust Tobias releases his hot, thick, rich and creamy seed deep inside the blonde's rear entrance making her once flattened stomach to bulge as it was filled with the tealed haired shinobi's seed as the duo rrlaxed onto the king sized bed as they both panted heavily.

As the duo collasped on to the king sized bed as the duo were entrangleed in a passionate kiss while Tobias massaged and caressed Naruko's ample breasts causing her to moan into the kiss as the duo crawled into the bed as the night began to wane as the duo began to feel the effects of the pleasure overtaking them into a pleasant slumber. With the last of his strenght Tobias inquired Naruko about how good he was. "S-so N-naruko-chan was it everything you ever hoped for?" Naruko kissed the tealed haired shinobi nodded agreeingly before respinding. "Y-yes Tobi-kun you were amazing." Tobias smiled as the duo grabbed the sheets with the last of their energy before falling into a pleasure induced slumber.


End file.
